Thorki Prompts
by SkatingDJ
Summary: 30 Prompts for Thorki! Includes fluff, smut, laughs, and a whole bunch in between! More Thorki is certainly needed and here is my share! (I own nothing, prompts by Rain-Ame)
1. Chapter 1

**30 Day OTP Challenge: Thor x Loki**

 **Challenges by: Rain-Ame on Deviantart (If you know about these prompts, ideas would be appreciated)**

 **Warnings/Disclaimers: These prompts will not be updated every day, but simply just 30 challenges I can write whenever I can! Settings either in Asgard (Gods) or on Earth (Mortals/Gods). Other Avengers characters will make appearances (depending on setting & prompt). Rating will generally be T, but will post warnings for M rated prompts. Each prompt is unrelated to each other (except for 23 & 24). Prompts are either fluff or smut. Some prompts aren't too long. No OC's. No other pairings. Probably OOC and other amateur junk since this is my first Marvel fanfic. I own nothing!**

 **ENJOY! XD**

* * *

 **Challenge #1: Holding Hands**

 **Asgard/Gods – Children**

 _ **Petals for Hands**_

* * *

"Brother!" Thor's high pitched voice shrieked as he barged open the door to his brother's chambers and promptly marched in, not bothering to knock.

As always, Loki was sitting near the window reading a book. Thor always thought it was a silly waste of time, being cooped in a room all day doing nothing but reading words on paper. It was amazing how engrossed his young brother was on the subject. It would do the young boy some good if he got outside and played like children his age should. That's exactly what Thor intended to do today.

Loki huffed with annoyance and slammed his book shut. "Is it that hard to knock? Have you never heard of the term 'Privacy' you oaf?"

Thor rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure that his brother's mean attitude towards him came from his books.

Thor walked over to the window and sat right next to Loki, "No matter my dear brother, for today, we are going to venture out to the Garden!" He said as he shook his brother's shoulders with excitement.

Loki scoffed, "And what makes my brash, arrogant, idiotic brother want to visit the tranquil Gardens?"

Thor giggled, for Loki's insults were never intentional, merely to jest. Besides, words could never hurt him. "Mother showed me the most exotic and rare kind of flower!"

Loki stifled a snort, "Do you think I am daft, Thor? Why would you want to show me a flower? I am not easily fooled, are you sure you don't just want me to get out of my chambers to spar or be taunted by Lady Sif and the your warrior friends?"

Thor laughed again and shook his head, "Tis true, when I first gazed upon the exquisite flower, I thought nothing of it, but then I thought of you."

"Thous jest." Loki huffed.

"I jest not, Loki! Can't I be a good brother? I only want to show you something that I thought you'd enjoy looking at. I was thoughtful of you!" Thor said exasperatedly. He innocently blinked his large blue eyes and pleaded adorably, "Please?"

Loki sighed and closed his eyes. He could hear Thor whimpering and whining and begging for him to join. Loki smirked as he opened his eyes and gazed upon his brother. "Very well." He agreed. Oh well, he would only be out for a minute and it wouldn't make a mark on his life, he had nothing to loose.

Thor gasped with delight as his slightly chubby face lit up as he cupped his brother's face (which was less chubby) and snuggled next to it as a thanks. Loki pushed away and stuck his tongue out at his brother teasingly with disgust before his hand was seized by Thor's and he was yanked to his feet and dragged off to the Gardens.

 **~oOo~**

"Here it is, Loki!" Thor announced as he finally led Loki to the flower he thought so right for him.

Loki didn't know what to expect, he wasn't even sure if Thor was telling the truth. But here he was, and he had to admit, the flower was quite beautiful. It was white and rather large. It had many petals that were shaped like a star and had sunshine yellow pollen in its center, around the main star petals were other thin, delicate, white petals that extended outwards from the outside. It was actually a rare flower from Midgard. Never would Loki have thought he'd see a flower from Midgard, and a rare on if that!

"It's actually quite beautiful, is it not?" Thor smiled with awe, his slightly crooked baby teeth shining in the sunlight.

"Yes. It's a Kadupul Flower, a rare type of flower from Midgard." Loki whispered as he crouched down to examine the flower further, his brother following in suit.

Thor smiled as he watched his brother look at the flower. He looked so serene and tranquil, _just like the flower._ It made Thor happy that Loki was happy.

"Why don't we pick it?" Thor suggested. Thor imagined Loki happily placing the flower in a vase and place it by his window where he could stare at it whenever he wanted and always be happy forever.

Loki suddenly frowned, "Why would we want to pick it?"

Thor gulped, taken aback. "I just thought you'd like it in your room!"

Loki then understood and merely smiled sweetly, "No Thor, it would be unwise to pick it. It will live longer this way in the Garden with it's friends. If we pick it, it will die much sooner in loneliness. Such beauty should also be able to be admired by others as well."

Thor's little heart then burst with the swell of joy at his brother's words of wisdom. Never had he heard something so sweet before! Thor was never the wiser out of the two, Loki was always the one to go to if he was in trouble or he simply needed somebody to share his time with besides his friends. They were brothers. While Loki was odd and certainly different, Thor loved him no less. Without Loki, Thor didn't know what to think. He was too young to compensate that fact, so Thor was just glad that he had Loki for a brother.

In that moment, the two stood back up on their feet and before Thor could offer to escort Loki back to his chambers, Loki took one of Thor's hands into one of his own and the other he wrapped around Thor's neck. Loki pulled Thor's head towards his as their foreheads touched gently together.

Thor didn't move or breath, his eyes were trained on Loki's face which was less than an inch away from his. The air became still as everything seemed to come to a halt; Thor's senses heightened. He could feel Loki's soft breath against his face. Loki's eyes were closed as Thor's poker face remained still. After what seemed like an eternity, Loki let go and smiled at Thor, letting go of his neck and gently clasping both of his brother's hands in his.

It was a sign of gratitude, a sign of thanks and respect. They had performed this ritual together before, but only during special occasions where it was customary. They had never done it through genuine love.

"Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you." Loki whispered to Thor, his words full of meaning as his emerald eyes stared straight into Thor's sky blue irises.

Thor smiled as their fingers rubbed lovingly against each other. He had to admit, this was very odd and childish of him and it felt very strange, it was quite the contrary to who he was exactly. But this felt _nice_ and he found himself _enjoying_ it for a change _._ So Thor didn't let go, neither did Loki. The two then began to slowly walk in a certain direction. They didn't know where they were going as they kept their eyes trained on each other, but they didn't mind. As they walked down the gravel path hand in hand, Thor looked down as he smoothly rubbed Loki's hand with his thumb. Loki felt the gesture and looked down, smiling and slightly blushing.

The two ended up making it to the top of the hill where they shared a silent moment of peace. The hill allowed the viewer to overlook the vastness and beauty of the Gardens. The lush green grass and plants and the sparkling ponds flourished beneath the bright sun. It was a lovely sight. The air was empty with silence yet it still was vibrant and full of energy. After a while, Loki turned to Thor, clasping both of Thor's hands into his once more.

"We should go, Thor. We cannot stay here forever, even though it is nice." Loki said sadly.

It was then that Thor remembered that he had left Sif and his warrior friends outside the palace walls for a brief moment in order to show Loki the flower. They must be barking mad at him by now, especially Lady Sif. But Thor did not mind, _they could wait._ Honestly, Thor did not want this moment to end. He enjoyed his brother's company more than he expected and he hoped he would have another shot at this same experience. But knowing himself, Thor doubted it.

"Farewell for now, brother." Loki said, gracefully turning away and heading back the way they came; his hands brushing away from Thor's soft grip.

Loki knew that Lady Sif and the warriors were probably going to hang out with Thor on this lovely day, so Loki didn't bother with being escorted back to his chambers. Besides, he wanted to make this perfect moment sweet and savoring, there was no need to make it last any longer than it did. While it would be nice if it would happen again, Loki sadly knew that this was a once in a lifetime moment that he might never experience with Thor again, but because of this, he was never going to forget this day. With that, Loki exited the Gardens and headed back to his room.

Thor was left on top of the hill, the sunlight pouring down on his golden hair and the gentle breeze swaying his bangs before his ice blue eyes. Content, Thor smiled and stared down at his hands that were seemingly paralyzed from Loki's touch. He could still feel Loki's lingering fingers as they left his. His hands were as white as snow and their movements so meaningful. Graceful, beautiful, soft, gentle, memorable...

 _Just like the flower that had bonded them together that day._

* * *

 **Well I stretched the shit outta that prompt! I'm sorry it was so short, but that was as long as I could make it. And I know, I get it, their children. I felt it would have been even weirder if they were adults. I'm sorry if this first prompt seems OOC, give me a chance! Honestly, this prompt I had difficulty writing. I promise the other ones will be better. Anyways, please leave your support and a review would be much appreciated! Ideas for future prompts based on Rain-Ame's would be most helpful:) Thanks for reading! Peace!**

 **-SkatingDJ**


	2. IMPORTANT: APOLOGY NOTE

Hello my little Music Mixers, DJ here:

First and foremost, I know I have claimed in my most recent ( _most recent,_ that does not mean _recently_ ) chapters that I would be getting back into the swing of things and updating more.

Well, that was clearly a blatant lie.

Now, all I can ask is you forgiveness. However, I'm not here to redeem myself. I am going to be brutally honest and say that I am not sure if I will be getting my stories finished anytime soon. As a matter of fact, recently, I've been worried if I will be completing them at all. But, I am just worried, I'm not giving up, I know that much; I made a promise that I would finish them to you, and I will. I myself want to finish what I created as well, I really, desperately do, but I know that words speak more than actions. And in my case, this is exceptionally true.

Lately, school has been ruthless, and my parents will freak if I'm not a straight A student. Also, I am an ice skater for a living. I devote half to almost my entire day doing that, and as a result, fall very behind in my work. I have gone through some major changes with my skating and so have my coaches and friends. It's been quite drama inducing and chaotic these past years for a lot of people in my life.

As you can see, I have not had much time to write and I began to develop a writing block... _a BIG one._

I just couldn't find it within myself to type on a document to tell a story anymore. I love to write and I still do it occasionally, but I got bored very quickly and couldn't find it within myself to give out pleasing content to you all. So, I wouldn't make the effort to finish it.

As of late, I have been involving myself in other fandoms, such as YouTube, TV shows, and PC games. Also, I've been thinking of ideas for original publications. I realized the ROTG (most of my fics) fandom is somewhat dead and I am not sure if you all are still with me. I know that popularity among my stories is not important, but it's almost as if I want to apologize to the people who have read my fics from years ago by posting chapters again... if they are still there.

I've always been one to constantly create new ideas for fics, even if they are entirely incomplete and I have not finished any of my other fanfics. And that's how my mind has been lately, but not a single day goes by without me regretting about not getting to this site.

Yes, call it laziness if you will.

But I want to finish this. All of my stories. I really do. I want to continue working on FanFiction.

But it's been a long time since July of 2014 when I was 13 years old. It's been 3 years and I'm now 16 and I'm very different than I was then.

What I would like to do is go back and rewrite _ALL_ of my fics. Think of it as a fresh start. For example, I have already done so with my "Unravel: The End" fic. And I know now that a lot of my ideas are already out there and have been used since I've waited so long.

I'm sorry.

Hopefully when things have settled down even more so I can gain more control in my life and not be so stressed out. Perhaps once summer comes I'll be a little more free. I do have plans and will be training more, but I think I'll be more motivated. Unfortunately, I am going to refrain from making any promises on getting to it asap, but I please find some solace in that I am still here and that I love to write, I have not forgotten you all.

After all, it's because of you guys why I love to write so much, and I can't thank you all enough for that.

I guess that wraps it up, pretty much...

Thank you all so much for reading, Peace!

-SkatingDJ


End file.
